Consideration of the energy balance of laser machining systems (gas lasers, especially CO2 lasers, or solid-state lasers, especially neodymium:yttrium-aluminium-garnet lasers, or also diode lasers) establishes that the flow of the energy fluxes can be improved. In some cases, the energy yield flowing into the laser beam, out of an energy input of 100%, is approximately 7%, e.g., in the case of CO2 lasers, whereas the remaining approximately 93% remains as unused energy.
German patent document DE 69301879 T2 discloses a laser system, in particular a reflecting laser resonator, that provides for the suppression of amplified stimulated emission and heat removal, where there is no utilization of the removed heat. In some cases, the increased thermal energy caused by a laser machining system and the heat generated as a result, is used for space heating.